BTT Threesome!
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: I managed to write smut... and you should all read it, because... it's the Bad Touch Trio. XD And tell me if it's good!
1. Chapter 1

Francis, Gilbert and Antonio- centuries-long bestest friends EVER -were supposed to be going out tonight. But Antonio was late. And Gilbert was bored. And when Gilbert got bored... there were only two things he wanted: ice cream and/or sex.

And there was no one better at sex than Francis...

"Oi, Francis!" Gilbert called from the couch. Francis was currently pouring himself a glass of wine in the kitchen, but as soon as he heard the horny note in Gilbert's voice, he set both bottle and glass down and sashayed towards the living room.

"Gilbert?" he purred sexily, standing in front of him and blocking his view of the tv. Gilbert surveyed him with dark red eyes, then grinned and laughed his customary "kesesesese" laugh.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor... meine liebe..." Gilbert said in a sultry tone. Francis raised one delicate, curious eyebrow, trying to pretend he wasn't horrendously turned on. "...and get rid of this troublesome boner for me." Gilbert reached down and began undoing the button and zipper on his jeans.

Francis smiled a wolfish smile. "It would be my... immense pleasure," he said seductively.

In moments, Francis had Gilbert's jeans off and was doing... things to Gilbert's cock with his mouth that made Gilbert wonder why people thought the devil lived in hell. Because obviously anyone with these sinful tricks mustn't be just a normal human. Or nation personification. Whatever.

Gilbert let out a throaty moan as Francis stopped with his teasing licks and took Gilbert's cock into his mouth, immediately swallowing it. Gilbert whimpered slightly and raised his head to watch as Francis bobbed up and down on his dick. When Francis noticed his eyes, he shot GIlbert a smirk and hummed lightly against Gilbert's dick, making Gilbert let out an unmanly squeak-moan-thing.

"Francis..." Gilbert panted as a burning began in the pit of his stomach. "D-don't- ahhn -don't s-stop..." Francis responded by humming even louder and speeding up his bobbing, which made Gilbert make some delicious sounds, which made Francis speed up even more-

-until Francis suddenly pulled away, a long trail of saliva still connecting Gilbert's dick and his own mouth.

"Frannyyy!" Gilbert whined, reaching out blindly for Francis's face so as to shove it back into his dick. Instead of meeting face and hair like he had expected, though, he met Francis's vital regions. Tearing his eyes open, Gilbert looked up just in time to see Francis lowering himself onto Gilbert with a low moan. Gilbert wasn't completely sure when Francis had taken off his pants, but he did know that the feeling of Francis surrounding him was... mmm... delicious. To show just how delicious it was, he began stroking his French friend's dick, slowly and softly at first but getting harder and faster as he began to thrust himself deeper inside Francis. With every thrust, Francis seemed to become tighter, and Francis's dick became hotter, hotter, hotter, until Gilbert knew that they would both come soon.

He himself was first, causing Francis to moan again, more loudly this time, and come all over Gilbert's still-on shirt. Gilbert waited for the orgasm to drain away- in the Frenchman's body, kesese~! -before pulling out of him and grabbing him by the shoulders so as to pull Francis next to him on the couch. He scooted over a bit and wrapped his sweaty arms around Francis's sweaty body before closing his eyes and sinking into a post-orgasmic haze.

When he finally felt not-good enough to open his eyes again, he began peppering Francis's neck and shoulder with soft, fluttering kisses, making Francis reach up and curl his hands in Gilbert's silver-white hair.

"Should we do that again?" Francis asked, a mischievous tone entering his voice. "I'll be topping this time." Gilbert's heart began to beat faster immediately.

"Um, hey, guys?" asked a voice suddenly from the direction of the front door. Gilbert's head shot up to peer over the armrest of the couch where he saw Antonio awkwardly trying to hide the tent in his pants.

"Antonie?" Francis asked seductively, moving his head to peer at his other best friend. "What is it?"

"Well, I've just been standing here, watching you two have sex for the past half hour, and I was wondering if I could join in this time~?!" Antonio asked in a cutely hopeful voice that turned Gilbert on even more than the image of Francis riding him had.

"How about we move it to the bedroom then?" Gilbert suggested. "I don't think there's enough room for the three of us on this couch."

Gilbert and Francis got off of the couch, walking unsteadily towards Antonio and grabbing him by the arms to pull him to the nearest bedroom. As soon as the door was closed behind them, they grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, causing him to squeak slightly with surprise, before they began stripping him. Francis took the top, removing Antonio's shirt while placing wet kisses and bites on Antonio's neck, shoulders and mouth, while Gilbert took the bottom, tearing off Antonio's jeans and boxers before pulling his legs apart and proceeding to mark up the inside of his Spanish friend's thighs. Throughout this all, Antonio, though moaning and wanting someone to do something about his boner, managed to sneakily move his hands to grab Francis by the cock and begin stroking him lovingly and in a way that told the Frenchman just how much experience he had- nearly as much as Francis himself, perhaps?

Things started to heat up, though, when Gilbert finally finished with Antonio's legs and decided to focus on his poor, lonely dick. He took it in his mouth and immediately started bobbing up and down, up and down, getting Antonio all nice and wet for when he would ride him. Francis, who saw what Gilbert was starting to do, tore himself away from Antonio's loving mouth and began maneuvering himself around so that he would be read when Gilbert mounted Antonio.

And Antonio just opened his eyes and looked around confusedly, wanting Francis to come back with that magical tongue of his...  
When Gilbert had decided Antonio was wet enough, he lowered himself onto Antonio with a gasp that was soon transformed into a heart moan with the addition of Francis lying down on top of the Spaniard so that the Frenchman's dick was in Antonio's mouth and Gilbert's was in Francis's.

And the things proceeded from there until all three of them ended up a hot, sticky mess on top of... who's bed, again? None of them could remember. They all just cuddled, panting, with each other and wondered when the other two would be okay enough to go for another round...

* * *

**A/N I'm vaguely proud of myself... I managed to write smut... O_O Anyways, was it good? I mean, this is my first smutfic, so I don't know... you guys should all tell me in a review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Germany and Italy were having a nice night out together. First, they had gone to a local fair and ridden on a carousel and a ferris wheel, Italy had eaten enough cotton candy to make Germany sick just by watching, and then they had gone out to dinner at a nice little restaurant that served home-cooked Italian and German dishes, which made them both very happy. Extremely happy. Extremely happy. Or rather... extremely horny.

It started on the car ride home.

Germany was driving, as usual (ever since Japan had told him about one time when he had let Italy drive him home, Germany was careful to never, ever let his boyfriend drive) when Italy suddenly reached out and laid a hand on his knee. Germany shivered slightly but kept his eyes fixed to the road.

Italy began to slowly, teasingly move his hand closer and closer to Germany's uncomfortably warm cock.

Germany stubbornly kept his eyes on the road even as sweat beaded on his forehead.

Italy slowly, seductively began to undo the button on Germany's jeans.

Germany's hands were shaking a little now.

Italy finished with the button and started on the zipper.

Germany could barely turn his car into their driveway.

Italy finally finished unzipping his pants and reached inside to cup Germany's cock in his hand.

Germany slammed the car into park, grabbed Italy and kissed him full on the mouth, groping him everywhere he could while Italy did more or less the same. After what seemed like seconds of this but was probably more like fifteen minutes, considering how fast their breathing was, Germany stopped just long enough to lift Italy in his arms (bridal style GO!) and carry him into the house. Once inside, he only just managed to close the door before shoving Italy up against the wall with a groan and kissing him feverishly. Italy moaned against his mouth and pawed at Germany's pants, which were already unbuttoned from the car but still hanging on, probably through sheer force of will. (Who's will though? Not Germany's, and definitely not Italy's.)

They managed to kiss all the way down the hall and into a doorway. Germany started to maneuver them into the room, since his brother also lived with them and he didn't want him walking in on them. As he opened the door, he failed to hear the sounds of moans and gasps coming from the bedroom. He pulled Italy inside, turned around and was just about to close the door when he looked up and saw...

And saw...

And saw...

* * *

**A/N And this is why I shouldn't be allowed to write smut. By the way, this is SERIOUSLY over now, and none of you can make me change my mind. XP**


End file.
